


who taught you that (I'll fight every one of them)

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No-war AU, making out like the teenagers they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: A lot of things come out of Wei Wuxian's mouth, but Lan Wangji has learned to listen for the important ones.





	who taught you that (I'll fight every one of them)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kiss meme prompt from an Anon on tumblr: "As a comfort," Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, teen wangxian as a couple for the kissing meme please? (Not following canon events of war(no war)). Originally posted to tumblr [here](https://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com/post/185579118164/teen-wangxian-as-a-couple-for-the-kissing-meme); now cleaned up with minor edits for AO3.

“I don’t see why shijie has to like _him_ , is all,” Wei Wuxian complains, folding his arms on the rail of the bridge. He peers over at the koi doing lazy loops in the water below. “He’s _useless_.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji’s hands rest on the rail next to him. His gaze is somewhere far on the horizon, but Wei Wuxian can feel the weight of his attention and he grins.

“I mean it. I can hear your disagreement, don’t think I can’t. All he cares about is looks - not that my shijie _isn’t_ the prettiest girl in all of Yunmeng, she definitely is. She’s too good for him, is what I’m saying.”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian signs and rests his chin on his hands. “Not that what I think matters,” he says morosely. “She likes him, I know she does. Jin Zixuan had better treat her right, or I’ll punch him _again_ in his stupid face. See how pretty he thinks he is then.”

“Mn.” It’s shaded with disapproval, this time.

“I know, I know.” Wei Wuxian makes a face. “You think I shouldn’t be so quick to fight. But _someone_ has to. Jiang Cheng can’t - he’s the future sect leader, he can’t go around punching people anytime he wants.”

“Mn?”

“Oh, he definitely _wants_ to. That’s not a secret.” Wei Wuxian pushes himself up again, wrapping his hands around the rail and leaning back on his heels. “But it’s no good for him to get involved in that kind of thing. _I_ can do it, if I get in trouble it’s no big deal - so Uncle Jiang had to discipline Wei Wuxian again, same old story, right?”

He laughs and bounces on his heels, but there’s no answering “mn,” and when he looks over Lan Wangji is looking at him with a slanted brow, eyes clear and far more piercing than they have any right to be.

“What?” Wei Wuxian runs over the last several things he’d said. “Is it because I said I’d punch Jin Zixuan? Because I absolutely will, I’m not taking that back -”

“No,” Lan Wangji says softly, and Wei Wuxian stops. Lan Wangji opens his mouth and then closes it again, frowning as if he’s frustrated with the fact that the words aren’t cooperating. One of his hands makes an abortive movement, and then curls into a fist.

“Jiang Wanyin,” he says carefully, “does not strike me as the kind of person who needs to have his battles fought for him.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Wei Wuxian rolls his shoulders uncomfortably. “It’s what I’m _for_.”

Lan Wangji frowns harder.

“Who taught you that?” he demands, and Wei Wuxian looks away.

 _Madam Yu_ , he doesn’t say, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Lan Wangji’s expression change and Wei Wuxian realizes too late that his own face is probably less schooled than it should be.

“I am sorry -” Lan Wangji starts and Wei Wuxian huffs out a laugh.

“Don’t, don’t - don’t apologize, you’re not - it’s fine, Lan Zhan, really.” Lan Wangji looks like he might disagree with that but he presses his lips together and says nothing. “In the future Jiang Cheng will be sect leader and I’ll be his subordinate and the Twin Heroes of Yunmeng will give the Twin Jades of Lan a run for their money, how about that?” Wei Wuxian grins, but Lan Wangji drops his gaze to the ground, looking like he’s thinking something over, so Wei Wuxian sighs dramatically and drapes himself over the railing.

“And shijie,” he says on an exaggerated moan. “Shijie will probably be _married_ to that overdressed peacock and I’ll have to be _nice_ to him or else she’ll make _sad eyes_ at me and those are just the _worst_ , Lan Zhan -”

A hand on his back cuts him off mid-complaint and he turns his head just in time for Lan Wangji’s lips to press firmly against his. Wei Wuxian’s eyes widen and he makes a small noise of surprise but Lan Wangji swallows it, lips moving gently against Wei Wuxian's own until it feels like the hand on Wei Wuxian’s back is the only thing holding him up.

Wei Wuxian sags against the railing when Lan Wangji pulls back. “What - Lan Zhan, what was that for? Not that I’m complaining, not at all -”

“I am just reminding you,” Lan Wangji says calmly, even as his ears are edged in pink. “That you are allowed to want things for yourself.”

Wei Wuxian licks his lips.

“I don’t think I understood that the first time,” he says with a sideways look at Lan Wangji. “I think you should tell me again.”

Lan Wangji raises his eyebrows, but the corners of his mouth pick up as he leans in again. Wei Wuxian turns so his back presses against the railing and lets Lan Wangji cage him in, one hand on either side of his body as his mouth moves against Wei Wuxian’s. Wei Wuxian wraps his arms around Lan Wangji’s shoulders and lets the heat of his mouth and the press of his body drown out everything else.

He _does_ want things for himself. He wants things all the time. He can’t, for example, think of anything he wants in this moment more than Lan Wangji’s hand on his ass, so he unwraps one arm from Lan Wangji’s shoulders long enough to grab Lan Wangji’s wrist and plant it there, smiling against Lan Wangji’s mouth at the flex of tendon under his palm.

He does want things. They’re just not as _important_ , not when it matters - not against Jiang Cheng’s future and Jiang Yanli’s happiness.

But maybe there’s room for both, in this brave new world where the Second Young Master of Lan will lose his composure enough to press Wei Wuxian up against the railing of a bridge in Yunmeng, to kiss him senseless in broad daylight. Maybe he _can_ have everything he wants.

With Lan Wangji’s mouth coaxing his lips apart and his hands holding Wei Wuxian close, there’s never seemed like a better time to try.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr or [@36SaveFiles](https://twitter.com/36SaveFiles) on Twitter!


End file.
